Holiday for Two
by Raykaida
Summary: Nowaki and Hiroki take a trip together....unfortunately they are plagued by disaster WARNING YAOI! EXPLICT THEMES. Already posted on Aarinfantasy. Again it's YAOI...beware!


**Here is another Nowaki x Hiroki fanfic.....I have to say this is my favourite junjou pairing and I just love writing about them ^^**

**Disclaimer - I don't own these characters I'm just borrowing them :3**

**Warning - Yaoi ahead......if you don't like the idea of two men together then turn back now.....IT'S YAOI......sex scenes included.**

**Please review....it makes me happy and encourages me to write more ^^  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Holiday for Two**

"Come on Hiro-San it isn't as bad as you're making out"

"Not bad?!….How can you say that?"

"At least we get to spend sometime together"

"Hmph"

Nowaki stared at his lover's back, a tingle of regret creeping down his spine, he had been the one to convince Hiroki that a vacation was a perfect way to spend a little time alone together, something that had been in short supply recently partly due to Nowaki's own increasing study load and in part because of Hiroki's commitments at the university. Rolling onto his back he gazed up at the draped, canvas ceiling and let his mind wander back over the train of events that had led to their current predicament.

"It'll be fun Hiro-San"

"Camping?"

"Yes….we'll be able to set our own timetable….we can go where ever we want when we want…..and even better it'll just be the two of us….no interruptions"

"But….camping?"

"Don't you like camping Hiro-San?"

"Not really….I went once when I was a kid….it was a disaster"

"That was a long time ago…..I'm sure it'll be better now"

"Uh…."

"Well one of the other interns at the hospital has a tent we can borrow…..and I found a list of sites on the internet…..it'll be fun Hiro-San…trust me"

Hiroki looked at his lover's face, Nowaki's eyes were lit with excitement and Hiroki just didn't have the heart to say no,

"Oh okay then…..let's go…"

Nowaki bounced up from the floor where he was sitting cross-legged opposite Hiroki and swept the smaller man into a tight hug,

"Hey!….be careful!"

As Nowaki's momentum knocked the two of them to the floor Hiroki felt a slight feeling of unease engulf him, but as Nowaki began pressing kisses along his jaw line and down his neck the uneasy sensation melted into desire, letting Nowkai pull loose the buttons of his shirt Hiroki sighed and wrapped his arms around his lover's neck pressing their bodies tightly together,

…_..I guess it'll be okay….I mean what can really go wrong?…._

"I never should of let you talk me into this!!"

"Now Hiro-San…."

"I knew this was a bad idea!!"

"It's not--"

"We have no idea where we are….it's starting to rain….and it's getting dark!….where the hell are we?!"

"Uh….you're the one with the map"

"Then this map is wrong!!….you turned the wrong way…..you must of!"

"Hiro-San I followed your directions exactly"

"Then why are we lost!!"

"Uh Hiro-San?…."

"Now what?!"

"You're holding the map upside down…."

"…….."

"May I see that?"

"……just take it"

Nowaki smoothed the crumpled sheet of paper out and after squinting out of the rain splattered wind shield ran his finger carefully over the route they had taken,

"Ah….here's where we went wrong…..we turned left when we should of turned right"

"So where are we?"

"Umm….I think we're here….but according to this there's a campsite just down this road….maybe we should stop there for the night"

"Whatever….just as long as I can get out of this car"

"We should be there soon"

Nowaki reached towards the steering column, his hand stretched out to turn the ignition key,

"Wait"

"What is it?"

"I really need a bathroom"

"I don't think we passed on recently……can you hold it?"

"No!….I'm getting out for a moment"

"Huh?….oh"

~Click~

The door snapped closed after Hiroki as he made his way cautiously towards a row of bushes, turning he glanced back over his shoulder at the car before slipping through a partially opened gate and disappearing from Nowaki's line of site.

"AHHHHH!"

"Hiro-San!!"

Hiroki raced through the gate and back to the car, yanking the door open he flung himself into the passenger seat and slammed the door closed behind him, collapsed back in the seat he gasped for breath before turning an accusing eye on his lover.

"Is something wrong?"

"Yeah….you could say that"

"What was it?"

"That field was full of cows…..and one very irritable bull!!"

"Oh"

"Just drive….please"

"Of course…..umm…Hiro-San?"

"What is it now?"

"Your flies are undone….."

Nowaki started the car and after throwing a glance at his now silent companion began driving carefully down the road, keeping his eyes peeled for the signpost that would lead them to their resting place for the night.

"You've got to be kidding me"

"This'll be fine for tonight…..right Hiro-San?"

"It's a field…..there's nothing else here….."

"Well we don't need much else….we are camping after all…..but I think I see a shower block over that way"

"Oh….goody….."

"Come on Hiro-San….let's get the tent unpacked"

"I suppose so….you do know how to put it up right?"

"Oh yes…..my friend explained exactly what to do….he said it's quite easy"

"That's what I was afraid of…."

"Pardon?"

"Nothing…..let's get going"

Together they hauled the bundle of canvas that made up the tent out of the boot of the car and dropped it on the slightly damp soil. Hiroki stared warily at the tangle of poles that were piled neatly in the centre, if he was perfectly honest he couldn't make heads or tail of them, Nowkai on the other hand began eagerly pulling the pieces of metal out, laying them neatly beside the folded canvas and began slotting them together to make up a large, oblong pyramid shape.

"See Hiro-San….it's quite easy"

"Uh Nowaki….."

"Yes?"

"Aren't you meant to slot the poles inside the fabric?"

"Uh….."

"Otherwise it won't fit together properly…."

"Oh yes…..here help me out Hiro-San….we'll have this thing up in no time"

The rain began pouring down as the two men finally stepped back from the slightly wonky, droopy tent.

"Is it supposed to lean like that?"

"It's fine…..it's just….rustic looking"

"Rustic?…..more like saggy…"

"Come on let's get inside…it'll keep the rain off at least"

After retrieving their bags from the boot as well the two lovers scrambled in side their makeshift home, turning behind them Nowaki zipped the entrance closed before rummaging around in his bag for an electrical lantern and soon the cramped interior was bathed with a warm, orange light. Hiroki sat crossed-legged on the far side of the tent, resting his arm on his knee he propped his chin in his hand, closed his eyes and let out a tired sigh. When he had first realised that he and Nowaki had miraculously got time off of work at the same time he had immediately began making plans for the two of them to stay at a small hotel out in the countryside, it was a place he had gone several times before and he had wanted to share his retreat with the man he loved, but when Nowaki had come home full of plans for their 'camping trip' he had reluctantly gone along with it. He had known that the chances that Nowaki had gone camping in his childhood had been slim to none, there wasn't much opportunity of trips in the orphanage Nowaki had grown up in and in a way Hiroki was keen for his lover to experience everything good life had to offer. Suddenly the drumming rain turning into a raging storm, as a flash of lightning slashed across the thin canvas sides of the tent Hiroki groaned, he was seriously regretting this idea, next time he was definitely making the holiday plans.

Nowaki fidgeted with the ties on the sleeping bags, twisting the thick threads through his fingers almost absent-mindedly. As the storm thundered outside he felt disillusionment seep into him, he had wanted this to be a nice relaxing time for him and Hiroki to spend together, instead it seemed that the whole trip was being plagued by disaster. Bowing his head further he shook out the sleeping bag, trying not to look at his lover's face.

Hiroki studied Nowaki's dejected figure and felt a small smile tug at his lips, reaching out he ran his finger's through his lover's damp black hair. Starting slightly at the unexpected affectionate caress Nowaki snapped his head up, his eyes meeting Hiroki's in surprise.

Leaning forward Nowaki hooked his hands beneath Hiroki's armpits and hauled him into his lap. Hiroki wrapped his arms around Nowaki's neck and pressed his lips hungrily against his lover's, their tongues twisted together and with gentle moans filling the small space they began a delightful battle for dominance that soon had them both breaking the kiss and gasping for air as eager hands started stripping confining garments from each others heated bodies. Hiroki tipped his head back and groaned as Nowaki's mouth began trailing a wet path down his throat, nibbling at the tender skin before latching onto a patch of flesh at the junction of his neck and shoulder and sucking firmly, branding his lover with his mark. Hiroki's hand came up to spear through the silken strands of hair, holding Nowaki's head in place as he moaned his enjoyment at the attention.

Clothing was thrown aside impatiently as Nowaki tilted Hiroki's now naked body backwards until he was laying sprawled on the opened sleeping bag, his eyes locked demandingly on Nowaki's own, his legs spreading open in clear invitation. A predatory smile on his lips Nowaki dug in one of the side pockets of his bag until his fingers closed around the smooth surface of a small bottle, pulling it free he dropped it beside Hiroki's trembling body and leaned forward, capturing his lover's lips with his own as his hands wandered down over the smoothly defined muscles of Hiroki's abdomen, ghosting the pads of his fingers over the pectoral ridges before sliding lower, tugging gently at the thick strands of hair, dragging a louder groan from his lover's smothered lips and moving down to trace over the pulsing shaft of flesh.

Hiroki bucked his hips at Nowaki's ministrations, his thighs spreading wider as he grabbed one of the younger male's hands and tried to push it lower, an insistent grumble reaching Nowaki's ears as he tried to encourage his lover to pick up the pace. Shuffling downwards Nowaki settled himself between Hiroki's open legs, the fingers of one hand stroking smoothly up and down the throbbing cock while the other hand stretched towards the small bottle, flipping the lid open and smearing the thick liquid clumsily over his hand, making sure his fingers were well coated. Leaning down he blew a stream of hot breath over Hiroki's eagerly twitching cock, with anticipation lighting his eyes he looked up, relishing the look of heated desire plastered across his lover's sweat glistening face.

Nowaki slid his lube-coated fingers between Hiroki's rounded globes, trailing towards the tightly muscled entrance as his mouth closed over the tip of his lover's cock, he ran his tongue around the mushroom head and then let it slide down, tracing the pulsing vein as Hiroki's gasps and moans filled the tent. Licking his way back to the head he dipped his tongue into the slit, as his fingers began circling the muscled ring, gently probing, before pushing inside the tight channel, stroking at the sensitive walls and making Hiroki buck against his lover's mouth, his hands clenching in Nowaki's hair as his pleasure increased.

Bobbing his head in a steady rhythm Nowaki began sucking strongly on Hiroki's cock as he slid a second finger inside his lover's hole, scissoring them to stretch the sensitive tissues in preparation. Pushing deeper he began probing for the bundle of nerves that would increase Hiroki's pleasure,

"Ahhh…..ahhhhh…..N-Nowaki!!"

Hiroki let out a scream as Nowaki thrust against his prostate, stroking it demandingly as he continued to suckle on the throbbing shaft, heat seared through his body, spreading out from his belly and engulfing him with fire, leaning his head back he bucked his hips as he felt his release building, as Nowaki's rhythm increased and with the pounding on his prostate he felt himself falling blissfully into orgasm as he arched his back and came into Nowaki's mouth, pouring his seed down his throat and yelling his pleasure to the canvas covered ceiling. Nowaki swallowed down Hiroki's cum, licking his lips as he enjoyed the taste of his lover's pleasure on his tongue, smiling as Hiroki's internal muscles clenched around his fingers.

Hiroki slumped back against the quilted material of the sleeping bag with his eyes closed, gasping for breath as he enjoyed the aftermath of his release. A slight moan left his lips as Nowaki's fingers moved inside him, sliding slowly over his prostate and sending sparks of arousal skittering through him. Cracking his eyelids open a fraction he found himself gazing into Nowaki's lust-filled eyes, locking his own passion-glazed eyes with his lover's he felt the sparks of arousal roar into all-consuming flames, groaning in desire he braced his feet against the floor and tilted his hips upwards his hands reaching out to grab any part of Nowaki he could reach and drag him towards his aching body and satisfy the desire burning inside him.

"N-Nowaki….I-I want you…..inside…..now!!"

Smirking Nowaki pulled his fingers free and guided the head of his own throbbing cock to Hiroki's entrance, grasping his lover's hips he entered the tight, hot channel with a single, smooth thrust.

"Ngh…ahhh….Nowaki…..nghhh…."

Hiroki grabbed at Nowaki's shoulders for support as his body struggled to adjust to the intrusion, clinging tightly he dug his fingernails into the smooth skin as his breath came in short, gasping pants. Nowaki clenched at the thick fabric beneath their sweating, trembling bodies as he struggled against his body's demands to pound into the tight heat it was sheathed in. Just as Hiroki thought he was going to burst his tense muscles relaxed around the hard stick of flesh, leaning back he caught Nowaki's eye,

"Move….now….move….please!"

"What ever you say Hiro-San"

Leaning further forward Nowaki began thrusting into Hiroki's hole, angling his hips so that he hit his lover's sweet spot each time

"Ahhh…..ahhhh…..Nowaki….harder!…..more!!….MORE!!"

Sweat trickled down Nowaki's brow and cheeks as he began pounding into Hiroki's pliant body, heat rose in invisible waves around them as the two men clung to each other, moaning their pleasure as sensation crackled over their skin sensitizing every nerve and attuning them to each others every tiny movement. Fire pooled in Hiroki's belly, as his world evaporated until there was nothing but Nowaki, the feeling of his strong body slamming into his, the smell of his sweat, the fluttering of his lashes against his cheeks as his passion-glazed eyes locked on Hiroki's face, the feel of his satin-smooth skin under his fingertips.

"AHHHH……….AHHHHHH………..N-N-NOWAKI……..AHHHHHHH"

Hiroki arched his back and his entire body went rigid as his orgasm smashed into him, overwhelming him and causing his vision to dissolve into brilliant white stars. Intense pleasure poured over him and his strong internal muscles clamped down on the thrusting cock pounding into his arse. His fingers scratched bloody red lines on his lover's skin as he coated his abdomen and chest with his own thick white juices.

Nowaki yelled as his own climax claimed him, his hips hammered forward as he emptied his semen into Hiroki's clenching body and fireflies sparkled in front of his blurred vision. Collapsing forward Nowaki rolled on to his side, smiling as Hiroki snuggled into his chest, the only sounds being the pattering rain as the storm blew itself out and their panting breaths as they both enjoyed the come-down from their respective releases. Slowly they drifted off to sleep, both of them content in the others company.

The rain had completely dried up when Nowaki poked his head out of the zippered entrance the next morning, scrambling out of the tent being careful not to wake his still snoozing lover. Stretching in the morning sunlight he sauntered over to the car, planning to grab the map out of the front seat and plan their route, as he got closer he stopped abruptly, a feeling of horror sweeping over him.

Turning quickly he rushed back to the tent and slipped inside,

"Hmm?….what's wrong Nowaki?"

"Uh….there's a small problem"

"What kind of problem?"

"Umm….a flat tyre kind of problem…"

"That's not that bad….there's a spare in the boot"

"We need two of them"

"Huh?"

"We must of driven over something…."

"Oh that's just great….where's the phone?"

"Umm…here you go…."

"…..Why is there no signal?…..oh this is just great…."

"Sorry Hiro-San"

"I knew there was a reason I didn't want to go camping"

"…….."

Nowaki slumped down on his stomach beside his lover

"Come on Hiro-San it isn't as bad as you're making out"

"Not bad?!….How can you say that?"

"At least we get to spend sometime together"

"Hmph"


End file.
